A Good Time In The Factory
by Tomboy TimeDude
Summary: Nikhil asks Aaron's help to fix a van and a lot more occurs. Slash M/M Please Review


A Good Time in the Factory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as if I did they would never wear clothes again.  
>This is my first story so please review and tell me how to improve.<p>

Nikhil was sat in the factory, it had been a long hot day and while his brother had pissed of earlier with his girlfriend Charity he was stuck here doing work. He'd told the rest of the staff to go home as he couldn't put up with the gossiping any longer. He had a meeting with Aaron the young mechanic in the village as one of the vans was broken and he needed it for a delivery in the morning.

There was a buzz at the intercom of the factory, it must be Aaron. When he got to the door he found the mechanic, hot and sweaty. "Sorry, I lost track of time and remembered that you needed the van fixed urgently "Aaron panted. "I left the keys for my car somewhere so I ran here from my home". "It's OK, do you want a drink before you fix the van, you look like you need one" said Nikhil. "Yeh thanks, do you mind if I take my shirt off as it will cool me down" said Aaron. "If it will help you cool down then yeah alright" replied Nikhil.

Nikhil watched as Aaron stripped off his shirt showing two well-built pecs and a glistening six pack. What no-one in the village knew was that Nikhil was bi. He'd managed to keep it secret to the people in the village and had even dated Chas and Maisie, but Nikhil really missed sex with a hot guy. He knew that Aaron was gay and now that he was alone with him in the factory he hoped that something could happen.

"Come in and I'll get you that drink now" said Nikhil and walked off to get a glass of water. When he came back Aaron was sat on the conveyor belt like a puppy dog waiting for his master. Nikhil sat on the conveyor belt next to him and handed him his water. "So, Where is everyone else, shouldn't it be packed in here" asked Aaron sipping his water. "Yeah, it's so hot today I thought I'd send them home early" replied Nikhil, "In fact it's so hot I might take my shirt off as well". With that he stood up and took his shirt off as well. Nikhil was proud of his body as he'd been working out recently. He was proud of his pecs which were covered in hair with large brown nipples.

He could see Aaron having to adjust himself but was still staring at his chest. Aaron then realized what he was doing and turned away. "No, Don't stop it's a compliment that you like my chest, do you want to touch it" Nikhil asked. "Yeah" replied Aaron. He stretched out his hand and placed a hot sweaty hand on Nikhil pec. "If you enjoyed that you should meet my friend down there, I'm sure he'd like to meet you ". "What you're gay as well?" Aaron asked. "No bi, but I need to have sex with a good looking guy and you definitely are".

With that Aaron got off the bench and then knelt on the floor in front of Nikhil and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one pull. Nikhil dick then sprung up and with a thwack slapped Aaron in the face. "Wow, that's a nice dick you have here looking at Nikhil's 10 inch dick in front of his face" said Aaron. "Thanks, now how about you suck it for me" replied Nikhil. With that he pushed Aaron's mouth onto his dick and moaned as Aaron fondled his balls while sucking him. Nikhil was in absolute pleasure as Aaron was going to town on his dick.

"Now how about you suck me off" said Aaron, "It's only fair". "Yeah alright" Nikhil replied. Aaron then stood up and pulled down his joggers and boxers to reveal a 9 inch dick that flapped against his six pack. Nikhil then popped Aaron's dick into his mouth. He could tell that Aaron was enjoying it by the sounds the young man was making. He stood up "Turn around and bend over the conveyor belt" Nikhil said. Aaron turned around and bent over. With that Nikhil pulled apart Aarons butt cheeks and took a lick of the young man's hole. "Oh yeah Keep Going that feels soo good" Aaron moaned. Nikhil stuck his tongue deep into his hole tasting Aaron as much as possible.

Nikhil then turned Aaron around and asked him to suck his fingers. Nikhil then spun Aaron back round and then stuck one of his fingers into Aaron's eager hole. He then thrust another in which earned a moan from Aaron, "More, more give me more Nikhil" panted Aaron. Nikhil put another two fingers in and thrust them in until he felt Aaron's prostate. "Just fuck me already" Aaron moaned. Aaron stood up and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube from his toolbox. "You never know" smiled Aaron and winked at Nikhil before handing them to him and laid down on the conveyor belt with his legs up.

Nikhil put the condom on lubed it up, put some lube on Aarons inviting hole and thrust himself inside the young fit man on the conveyor belt. Aaron was in absolute pleasure and was moaning and panting. Nikhil was now thrusting in and out of the mechanic and pulled him up for a snog. Their tongues battled for dominance and Nikhil was winning. The aroma of Aaron was almost too much for Nikhil and gave Aaron's armpit a strong lick to extract his manly smell.  
>Nikhil was about to cum and he knew it so he pulled out of Aaron and climaxed all over the young man's chest and six pack. Nikhil then took Aaron's dick in his mouth and then when he felt the young mechanic about to climax, he removed Aaron's dick from his mouth and let Aaron climax all over his face. "How was that for you?" Nikhil asked. "It was fantastic, we should do it again sometime" replied Aaron. They then heard a thump, as looked around to see<p>

To Be Continued 


End file.
